El arte del miedo
by Misila
Summary: Son artistas grotescos, que usan magia prohibida para llenar Hogwarts de cuadros hechos para transmitir miedo.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto especial _¡Feliz Aniversario!_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**El arte del miedo**_

o—o

Es grotesco.

Es un arte espantoso, uno que utiliza pinceladas de magia prohibida para dibujar gritos y dolor y transmitir sumisión mediante el miedo. Son cuadros horripilantes, llenos de cruciatus y cadenas y risas crueles cuando las lágrimas brotan.

o—o

—_No pueden hacer eso. ¡Son críos!_

_La mirada de Leanne reflejaba más dolor que si se lo estuvieran haciendo a ella. La joven alargó una mano y pasó el dedo índice por la herida casi cicatrizada que Michael tenía en la mejilla._

—_Lo están haciendo. Me lo ha dicho Alice: han encadenado a ese niño… Pucey, creo que era._

—_¡Pero no pueden! —repitió Michael, horrorizado—. Tenemos que hacer algo._

_Leanne sólo suspiró mientras lo observaba alejarse, porque sabía que no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Igual que nunca había podido hacer nada para impedir que saliese con todas las chicas que se le antojaba, porque Michael iba por libre._

_Pero ahora había madurado, y no estaba claro que eso fuera bueno. Diecisiete años era edad de querer comerse el mundo, no de vivir temiendo en lo que se pudiera convertir._

o—o

Son intentos desesperados por arreglar un pedazo del mundo que no quieren ver cambiar de esa manera. Para crear una obra que no obligue a agachar la cabeza y soportar lo que a esos monstruosos artistas les apetezca pintar.

Son una nota disonante en una canción grotescamente cuadrada. Un _staccato_ de rebeldía.

o—o

_No esperó a que se hiciera de noche, pese a que ése había sido su plan al llegar. Los sollozos del niño le hacían daño, y la sola idea de dejarlo ahí varias horas más era demasiado cruel para pensarla siquiera. Aguardó, eso sí, a que el cerdo de Amycus saliese; quizá Michael fuese imprudente, pero aún no había llegado al extremo de la idiotez._

_El chiquillo colgaba de las muñecas y tiraba, intentando sin éxito liberarse. Se quedó quieto cuando escuchó los pasos de Michael, con los ojos cerrados y temblando._

—_No llores —le dijo él, acariciándole el pelo castaño. El niño abrió los ojos, azules y asustados—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Robert._

_Michael liberó a Robert sin excesiva dificultad, mientras el niño le explicaba que su castigo se había debido a hacer un comentario indebido en clase. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo guio hacia la puerta del aula, pero apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando Robert se detuvo en seco. Michael siguió la dirección de su mirada y palideció._

_Alecto._

o—o

Sí; es difícil. Nadie ha dicho que el arte sea sencillo; por algo será. Cuesta tanto salirse del molde, mantenerse firme a una alternativa, que muchos piensan que lo mejor es no hacerlo. Aunque uno se quede con la espinita clavada.

Mejor eso que ser una obra de arte hecha para difundir miedo.

o—o

_Llevaba lo que parecían décadas consciente de las voces y los pasos a su alrededor, pero sólo cuando el dolor empezó a remitir recordó que también podía hablar. Su visión se aclaró tras varios parpadeos, y vio a Hannah y Padma frente a él. Ninguna lo estaba mirando, sin embargo._

—_Esto es… —empezó, dubitativo._

_Las dos muchachas se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidas._

—_¡Hablas! —exclamó Padma—. Creíamos… —se detuvo y miró a Hannah durante unos segundos antes de continuar—. Bueno, se ensañaron mucho. Y llevabas mucho rato como ido…_

_Michael frunció el ceño; empezaba a recordar. Un inmenso terror se apoderó de él cuando comprendió; quiso levantarse y echar a correr, huir de ese horror. Apenas se dio cuenta de que intentaba incorporarse hasta que Hannah se inclinó sobre él y lo obligó a recostarse sobre los cojines con dulzura._

—_Ya no pasa nada —le aseguró—. Estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres; aquí no pueden encontrarte._

o—o

Hay veces en las que piensan que lo mejor es rendirse. Días en los que tocan fondo y están demasiado doloridos para seguir oponiéndose a los monstruosos artistas.

o—o

_Michael aguantó hasta que se apagaron todas las luces de la Sala. La mayoría de alumnos se había ido a sus salas comunes, pero Neville, Hannah y Ernie iban a pasar toda la noche ahí, velando a Michael._

_Como pudo, el joven se giró hasta quedar de lado y se hizo un ovillo. Sólo cuando dejó de oír las voces quedas de los demás se rindió a las lágrimas, aferrando con fuerza la manta que le habían echado por encima y sacudido por un temblor silencioso._

_Lloraba de miedo, de dolor. Lloraba de rabia, y no pudo calmarse ni siquiera cuando unos brazos delgados y cálidos le rodearon la espalda, sin ninguna palabra de consuelo. No las había._

o—o

No hay que olvidar que usan a los rebeldes para su propio beneficio, para difundir el miedo y quitar de la cabeza de los alumnos la idea de que el compañerismo es bueno. Los reducen a un amasijo de lágrimas y dolor, y les dejan claro que no hay absolutamente nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo.

o—o

_Amaneció un día triste, pero Michael sólo se fijó en la persona que había a su lado. Hannah Abbott estaba sentada junto a él, apoyada en la pared y con los ojos entornados, a punto de quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dedicó no tenía nada de forzado._

_—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja._

_Durante un buen rato, Michael simplemente la observó, pensando en lo mucho que la joven se esforzaba día tras día para animar a los demás._

—_Hannah —la llamó. Ella ladeó la cabeza para darle a entender que lo había oído—. Gracias._

o—o

Quizá lo único que les hace no resignarse sea saber que no están solos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene 935 palabras, así que no me he pasado. En otro orden de cosas, tengo que mencionar a **Orgullo Verde y Plata** porque Michael Corner me importaba medio pimiento antes de que a ella se le ocurriera hacerlo tan súper-mega-foxy-awesome-hot, y probablemente si no hubiera leído sus fics sobre él no me habría picado el gusanillo de escribir algo del muchacho.


End file.
